"...And It Was Meant to Be" (Nature)
Day 16+ Elliot sat completely alone in his caravan. Scrunched up into a ball, like a foetal position. There was a knock on the door. “Elliot, it’s me,” Gwen’s muffled voice was easily recognisable. “It’s kind of funny really, this was the other way around not too long ago. It’d be you visiting me instead. Except this time Elliot, I am here to console you, not just feed you. Please, open it up.” He didn’t respond or even move. “Listen, Elliot.” He heard Gwen sitting down and leaning against the door on the outside, “You have no idea how sorry I am. Really, I am truly sorry about Olivia. I know exactly how you feel. I remember everything I went through after my husband’s death. I’m dreading the fact that you’re having to go through all of that right now. It’s painful, I know, and I wouldn’t wish it upon my greatest enemies… Just, open up, hey? You don’t need to hide from me!” A few seconds past, but still, Elliot gazed into nothingness, refusing to move. “Alright, I see how it is… I’ll come back tomorrow. Just, please don’t shut yourself away. We all care about you Elliot, and we all cared about Olivia too. Don’t think for a single second that we didn’t. We’re all worried about you, Elliot. Even the surviving families out here who don’t know you personally know what it’s like to lose a loved one as well. They can’t wait to meet you… Anyway, I digress. Take care of yourself, friend…” Day 17+ Elliot sat completely alone in his caravan. Scrunched up into a ball, like a foetal position. There was a knock on the door. “Hey Elliot, I’m back again,” It was Gwen on the other side. “Listen, same as before, I’ve come to ask you if you want to open your door to me. I see your food tray is still out here, you haven’t eaten for over a day, and that’s not good. In fact, you haven’t even taken your water in. If you don’t open up soon, we’ll have to force entry in… Can you at least just, give me a sign that you’re still alive? Please?” Elliot pulled one of his socks off, and flailed it about dramatically to create a flurry of noise. “Alright… Just, consider opening up soon. I know you may have gotten water from your tap in there, but caravan taps don’t last long without refilling. I’ve done it for you already, but I don’t even know if you’ve drank from it yet… And I most certainly will not let you die…” Day 18+ “One, two, three!” Gwen stepped back as Reed slammed into the caravan door with a large-broad log. “Keep trying man!” Gwen commanded him as he kept slamming against. “It’s coming loose!” He relayed. “Almost there!” He kept trying. At last, he busted the door fully down, dropping the log and rushing inside with Gwen. “Elliot!” Gwen pulled him off of his bed and leant him against the wall – he seemed completely empty and unresponsive. “Reed, get Erica, or Tina, or both. Now!” She raised her voice to hurry him. He nodded, and ran out of the caravan. “Alright Elliot, just look at me. You’re going to be fine, ok? Absolutely fine.” She examined his head and his eyes, but he was hardly even blinking. “Reed! Hurry up!” She shouted out of the caravan. Day 19+ “We didn’t do bad at all, did we?” Olivia remarked as she gazed upon her two daughters on the dance floor. “No, we really didn’t,” Elliot smiled warmly at them. “Lucy Junior… I love that name even more every single day,” she added. She then looked at Elliot, noticing his warm smile dropping to a frown. She took his hand, “Hey, I know how much you loved Lucy. She was your best friend for a long time. Everyone else knew you two were lovers. Every time I think about her, Elliot, all I can remember is that helicopter. All I see is that bullet ripping through her.” Elliot got up, breaking away from the conversation, “I might go and get some desserts. You want something? Alright I’ll get you something.” Elliot rushed out. “Elliot wait! I’m sorry!” Olivia got up to go after him… All of a sudden, he awoke. He was sweaty, and breathing rather heavily. Looking around, Elliot noticed he was in the hospital tent, but there were no other patients now. “He’s awake!” Tina called out from the other side of the tent, as Erica came rushing in. “Elliot!” She went over to him. “Hey, I’m so glad you’re with us again!” She pulled up a stool and sat at his bedside. “Erica? It’s so good to see you again! Thank you for coming to this dance as well. It means a lot to Reed to get the old gang back together again!” Elliot’s remark had confused both Erica and Tina, as they looked at each other in bewilderment. “Tina? I don’t believe it! You’re here! You’re alive!” Again, Elliot was confusing them. “Did you see Lucy Junior today? And did you see Alice? I love my two daughters so much. I’m so glad the apocalypse didn’t rob me the chance of having kids!” Erica got up and pulled Tina to the other side of the tent, “He’s deluded.” They faced away from him. “He really must’ve loved Olivia… The effect of her death, it’s completely ruined him. He honestly believes that she’s ok? What about his two ‘daughters’?” Tina asked. Erica shrugged, “He just needs time. Eventually, he’ll have to snap back to reality. In the meantime, we keep him here in the hospital. We can’t risk him doing anything, stupid. If he finds out Olivia is dead again, all the memories will come flooding back, and he’s likely to hurt himself.” Tina nodded in agreement, “I say we use the cuffs to chain him to the bed. It’s the only way we can make sure he’s alright.” They headed back over to him. As Erica cuffed Elliot to the bed, he looked perplexed, “What? I mean, what? Hey, stop this! I want to dance!” Tina and Erica looked at each other remorsefully, “I’m sorry Elliot, the dance is off.” As they prepared to leave the room, Elliot asked the heart-breaking question, “Where’s Olivia then?” Day 21+ Reed sat at Elliot’s bedside watching over him for his own protection, something which Elliot could not understand. “Seriously Reed?” He began, “Do you really have to just sit there the entire time watching me? Realistically, what do you think I’m going to do to you? I’m still chained up remember!” He pulled up his wrist to show so. “I thought you invited me to dance to, you know, to actually dance. I didn’t realise ‘dance’ was a code word for ‘imprisonment’!” He noticed the cuff keys on Reed’s side, and mentally began plotting an idea. “Elliot, there is no dance. I’m sorry. I’m keeping you here because there is danger out there,” Reed played along with Elliot’s delusion. “Danger? What danger? I can handle danger! I always handle danger! Are Alice and Lucy ok?” Elliot’s tone and desperation clearly indicated to Reed how far into his delusion he had gotten. “Yes, Elliot. Your daughters are fine. Olivia is fine as well. They’re not here anymore, we took them to a safe place. For you, this was the best choice.” Reed was improvising, making it easier for Elliot to catch him out. “Why though? How is this place more suitable for me? I want to see my family, Reed. Take me to them, now. Please!” He demanded and begged in the same sentence. Elliot looked at the keys on Reed’s side once again. “Olivia? What are you doing here?” He pretended that he could see her. “What?” Reed turned around in confusion. Using his free hand, Elliot swiped the cuff key off of him, hiding it up his sleeve. “Oh…” Reed remembered how delusional Elliot was, and turned back to him. On the inside, he felt sorry for Elliot. “She’s out there, Reed. I just saw her walk back out of the tent. She’s right there! Olivia!” He continued to maintain his act. “Olivia! Olivia!” Elliot raised his voice, as Reed tried to shush him. “Elliot stop! She’s not out there, buddy, I’m sorry.” Elliot leant back against his pillows. “If that’s true, then you should have no problem with going out there to make certain of that fact, right?” Elliot insisted, but Reed ignored him. “Reed, please. If she’s not actually out there, then I need to know. I could be going mad. Just… check. Please.” Elliot’s persistence prompted Reed to close his book and get up from his stool, “Fine…” As Reed strolled out of the hospital, Elliot wasted no time with unlocking his cuffs. Outside, Reed continued to play along. He surveyed the camp, pretending to look for Olivia. “I can’t see her Elliot,” he called back, still looking around to make it convincing. “Elliot?” He turned around, only to notice that Elliot’s bed was now empty, the cuffs dangling from the bed. “Oh no…” Elliot ran through the camp as fast as he could, dodging several people along the way. He noticed one of the guards patrolling the gate with a rifle slung over his shoulder. “You!” Elliot ran over to him, as the guard motioned to ready his rifle – but ceased himself. “Give that to me!” Elliot demanded, pointing at the rifle. The guard laughed at him, “You what? You really think I can trust you with one of these?” He looked up and down his rifle. “No, I don’t think you can… But I also don’t think you have a choice,” Elliot quickly clenched his fist and punched the guard in the face with force. He grunted as he was knocked out and fell to the ground. “I’ll bring this back,” Elliot jokingly remarked, picking up the rifle. Elliot looked around, he noticed a father talking with his young son. “Hey, you!” Elliot ran over to them. “The dance! Where is it? Where is everyone?” The father and the son looked at each other. “I’m sorry? What do you mean?” The father stood up. “The dance! You know, the reason why we’re all here? And where’s my wife, Olivia?” The son turned away from Elliot, as the father put his hand on Elliot’s shoulder. “You poor thing… You very poor thing… I’m so sorry about Olivia…” The father had set off Elliot’s memories again. “Wait…” Elliot remembered what had happened. His mind was cast back to the moment Olivia revealed her stab wound. “No… No!” He dropped the rifle and clenched his head with his hands… …''Elliot walked slowly over to his two daughters, completely senseless. As per usual, they were playing around in their little room. Elliot closed the door behind him, swallowing hard, “Lucy… Alice…” Both of his daughters looked up at him, “Something is wrong daddy?” Lucy Jr had deduced not all was right with her father. “Yes honey… Something is very wrong. Both of you, sit down… Please.” They were very well behaved, and wasted no time with heading to the couch. “Mummy is…” Elliot couldn’t find the best way to break the news to them, “She’s not coming back, I’m afraid. Mummy has gone away for a very long time.”'' Alice and Lucy looked at each other puzzlingly. “Where is mummy?” Alice asked. “She’s gone to a mystical place now… A far better place. Mummy’s gone to where she belongs.” Elliot couldn’t explain it properly. It was breaking him up having to break the news alone. “One day though…” Elliot swallowed hard again, “One day you’ll see her again. We all will. We’ll be with mummy forever. Until that day… Daddy’s gonna raise you. He’s gonna raise you to be just like mummy.” Elliot tried to smile at them, but a tear formed in his eye. “I want to see mummy!” Lucy distressfully demanded. '' ''“How long until we see mummy again?” Alice looked broken. “A long time… A very long time…” Elliot didn’t know how to word it with both his daughters understanding but also without having himself break down in front of them. '' ''“How long daddy? Will mummy see me when I get to mummy’s age?” Alice was slightly beginning to grasp the concept of what she was being told. “No sweetie… I’m sorry. Mummy’s gone for a very long time,” Elliot echoed his own words. '' Alice and Lucy Jr broke down into tears, wailing, crying and hugging each other. This reaction caused Elliot himself to begin crying, “I’m sorry… I’m just… I’m sorry…” He was at a complete loss for words…'' '' '' … “No!” Elliot screamed out, picking up the rifle again and aiming it at the father. “If I can’t have my family, no one can!” Elliot shot the father, then mercilessly turned the rifle to the son, and shot him as well… -The title of this chapter connects directly to the title of 4x06. The two titles combined makes the sentence "But We Had A Dream... It Was Meant to Be". *It is referring to the vision which Elliot gives to a dying Olivia - they "Had A Dream". Even after her death, Elliot still believes that their vision "Was Meant to Be". -In this chapter, Elliot's vision continues to play out in his mind. Due to him finally realising that Olivia has died, his vision is altered slightly. *While 'Alice' and 'Lucy Jr.' are only characters in Elliot's vision, the writer has hinted that "further along down the road" he may indeed have children in the apocalypse: *''"Lucy Jr. was named after Elliot's first girlfriend many years before the apocalypse. He has mentioned her several times before, their relationship ended when she was killed at just 15 years old - Again, referring to my first fanfiction series I kept to myself. Alice received her name because it's what I want to call my daughter if I ever have one. While those two girls were very much only Elliot's dream daughters, there is a chance that further along down the road in the series he may end up having children indeed. Who knows?"''